1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet etching method and an ink jet printing system.
2. Related Art
From the related art, as a technology of processing fiber, etching processing has been known in which a part of fiber configuring cloth (fabric) is broken and leached, and thus a watermark design is partially made, or a hole is opened. Such etching processing is able to be performed by using an ink jet system, and is able to be implemented by ejecting etching ink containing an etching agent from a nozzle of a recording head and by attaching the etching ink to the fabric.
As a technology similar to the etching processing, a printing technology using an ink jet system has been practically realized. Here, in the printing using the ink jet system, a technology of performing various expressions by changing a contrasting density of a color is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-63-066386, JP-A-63-072585, and JP-A-2005-246905.
In JP-A-63-066386 and JP-A-63-072585, a technology of changing a contrasting density of a color by using discharge printing is disclosed. In addition, in JP-A-2005-246905, a technology of changing a contrasting density of a color according to an ink amount is disclosed.
It is convenient when the printing technology disclosed in JP-A-63-066386, JP-A-63-072585, and JP-A-2005-246905 described above is also able to be applied to the etching processing. However, the etching processing is different from the discharge printing processing in that the contrasting density has to be expressed by changing a thickness of cloth, and thus it is not realistic to divert the printing technology in this state.
For example, when the technology disclosed in JP-A-63-066386 or JP-A-63-072585 is diverted to the etching processing, it is necessary that a plurality of printing is performed to thick cloth, and thus not only does it take time, but also an image is easily deviated, and it is extremely difficult to perform the etching processing.